


Teams

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Character Study, Multi, basically this is jonah coming to terms with being bi and having crushes on multiple people, takes place during season 1, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: It was something that he'd known about for a while, somewhere deep in the background of his subconscious, but never something he had acted on. Jonah knew he liked girls, and the girls certainly liked him. But boys were a bit more... complicated. He couldn't figure out why, since they were so different, why guys and girls felt the same to him. It was like, if you could toss a frisbee, he could get on board, and that was that. Maybe a bit of a weird thing to find an attractive quality, but that was just how Jonah Beck rolled.





	Teams

**Author's Note:**

> this document on my hard drive is literally titled 'jonah beck is jonah bi' and i think that's beautiful  
> so this is more of a character study i guess since it doesn't have any dialogue and is basically just jonah's internal thoughts during season 1. i just really wanted to upload this since my deadlines were today and i only have one more essay before i'm off the hook for christmas! i'm excited to go home and get my sisters to watch andi mack haha

Recently, Jonah had come to the conclusion that he was bisexual.

It was something that he'd known about for a while, somewhere deep in the background of his subconscious, but never something he had acted on. He knew he liked girls, and the girls certainly liked him. But boys were a bit more... complicated. He couldn't figure out why, since they were so different, why guys and girls felt the same to him. It was like, if you could toss a frisbee, he could get on board, and that was that. Maybe a bit of a weird thing to find an attractive quality, but that was just how Jonah Beck rolled.

Still, Jonah was doubting himself lately. Amber was always expecting so much of him and every day that he spent with her had left him feeling emotionally drained. Part of him just wanted to call it a day and break up with her, run to someone who didn't care if he played Ultimate, who actually liked his goofy lingo.

Lets just say, it was surprising that Cyrus' face came to his mind before Andi's.

He wondered what it meant. Because yeah, he and Andi were just friends, and Cyrus happened to be a friend of his friend Andi, whom he had also become friends with. No biggie, right?

But of course, everyone was expecting he and Andi to fall in love, because when was the last time a guy and a girl were friends without things becoming romantic? Amber could never understand such a thing – it was the driving force behind her clingy, controlling behaviour, after all.

In fact, Amber was so convinced that boys and girls were fated to be together that she had gone through the trouble of setting her friend Iris up with Cyrus. Jonah wasn't completely oblivious, and it seemed clear as day to him that if Cyrus threw frisbees for any team at all it wasn't going to be for for Iris, but Amber had insisted. Jonah had tried to make it sound as platonic as possible to ease Cyrus into the idea, but when the actual double date rolled around Jonah found himself enjoying Cyrus' company far more than Amber's.

That was the first _oh._

Oh. Do I like Cyrus?

He considered telling Amber. She would surely hate him. He considered telling Cyrus. He probably still wasn't aware of his own feelings towards guys, so he wouldn't be able to handle Jonah Beck of all people coming to him with a crush confession. And the thought of telling Andi about this, friend or more or nothing at all, was daunting.

In the end, he didn't bring it up. However, he did make it his business to go through several instagram accounts liking posts about bisexual pride, knowing that Amber would see. Sure enough, she blew his phone up with texts, which then turned into five days of the silent treatment. In that time, Cyrus bought tickets for them to see a local game.

Afterwards he couldn't remember what sport exactly – being a dischead, all the rest goes over his head – but he remembered how much fun it had been, how much fun he'd had just _being_ around Cyrus, and how different it felt from being with Amber. With Cyrus he could breathe without feeling like he was being weighed down by bricks, like he was just under the surface of a lake. They'd even bought matching jackets. Jonah didn't even _care_ about this team.

“Let's both wear them tomorrow!” Cyrus had said, and Jonah was all too eager to agree. But, lying in bed that night, staring up at his ceiling and thinking about the way Cyrus's face lit up when they spent time together, Jonah was hit with a horrible thought. What if the kids at school got on Cyrus's case about them wearing the same jacket? He could shrug it off, sure, but would Cyrus be able to cope in a situation like that?

And, as an afterthought, he knew Amber wouldn't be happy if she heard he was willing to coordinate his wardrobe with Cyrus but not with her.

With grim determination, he resisted the urge to slip on the jacket that morning, telling himself he was doing this for a good cause, and putting on the same oblivious face he always did when he knew he was about to let someone down.

He really hated this side of him, sometimes.

The week after, when Andi was no longer speaking to him, and Amber was on the verge of driving him mad, she casually mentioned something dumb about people looking back, and curiosity always won in the end when it came to Jonah Beck. He knew immediately, as he stared holes in the back of Cyrus's head, that being as insecure as she was, Amber would make a fuss out of it. She was so stuck on this idea that Andi liked him, and he liked her, and it would be so easy to just blurt out, “she's not the one I like!”

But... was that true? He just didn't know. He hated putting the words 'confused' and 'bisexual' together (at least the way that Amber did, whenever he tried to broach the topic with her), but here he was, confused and bisexual in all its glory. Cause sure, at some point he'd really liked Amber, loved how she would expect so much of him when his parents barely acknowledged him at home. And of course, these feelings he held for Cyrus weren't new to him anymore, and part of him just wanted to act on them already. But if he did, where did that leave these unresolved feelings he was beginning to recognise, butterflies when Andi smiled at him, a stabbing disappointment when she looked right through him?

He needed time to mull over these feelings and walked away from Amber as quickly as possible. He could feel someone watching him, like a sixth sense, but he didn't turn around to see who it was.

A small part of him wished he had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short but i'm so sleepy right now lmao im running on 2.5 hours of sleep  
> i'm taking prompts for andi mack fics because i'm lacking inspiration but also really want to write, so if you feel like leaving a comment, feel free to give me a prompt too! no promises i'll write them but it would be cool to get some ideas going and you'd get a shoutout for helping me out haha. <3


End file.
